


Libre.

by Zaidana



Series: Triunfó el mal. [2]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: AU, Español para todos., Español | Spanish, Esto no va a quedar así, M/M, No tengo palabra, Raventrust, Triunfó el mal, Y lo que queda, Y vaya que si triunfó.
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 09:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13144089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaidana/pseuds/Zaidana
Summary: “A pesar de todo, acabarás volviendo a este lugar” Habían sido sus palabras exactas y…Ya no le debía lealtad a Ventormenta, ni a Dalaran, ni a Azeroth: se la debía a él. No: ni siquiera era ya un asunto de lealtades, era simplemente lo que deseaba hacer contra lo que se suponía que debería hacer…





	1. 1.

**Author's Note:**

> Feliz navidad. Próspero año nuevo y ya veremos qué pasa.   
> (If someone is interesed in helping me translate this shit into english, I would be... really grateful, indeed.)

\- Creo que deberíamos subir a tu habitación y conseguirte algo de ropa: estás hecho un completo desastre – refunfuña Medivh mientras lidera su lento avance por las interminables escaleras de vuelta a la parte superior de la torre – Y eso que apenas te hice nada…

Khadgar no había tenido tiempo para pensar en su aspecto, y ni siquiera ahora que Medivh se lo había recordado era capaz de dedicar sus pensamientos a ese asunto, ascendiendo las escaleras de manera mecánica mientras reflexionaba en el hecho de que siguiese vivo a pesar de lo que había ocurrido

Y además el Magus insistía en que apenas le había dañado, cuando la realidad había desaparecido ante él tan rápidamente como quién apagaba una pequeña vela. No podía evitar sentir terror mientras recorre los largos pasillo de la torre de vuelta a sus aposentos: ¿De qué era capaz su maestro? Resultaba claro como el agua que no sentía ningún tipo de remordimiento ante el hecho de haber sido capaz de acabar con la vida de aquellos que había considerado sus amigos, y sin ningún tipo de duda tenía los medios para acabar con lo que fuera que se le pusiera por delante, pero entonces ¿por qué él, de entre todos ellos, seguía con vida?

Solo había una explicación, una que tenía que ver con el beso que acababan de compartir hacía solo unos instantes: todavía podía sentir su propio corazón acelerado y los remanentes de la euforia de aquel momento, pues por un momento el mundo fue suyo y de nadie más.

¿Qué se suponía que estaba haciendo? Sabía lo que podía hacer el hombre que le guiaba por la torre que había recorrido tantas veces como para poder hacerlo con los ojos cerrados y, aun así, cuando se suponía que su sentido común debería estarle gritando que huyese, que tratase de escapar usando cualquier artimaña posible y corriese hasta Ventormenta para relatar lo que había ocurrido…

No podía.

Y no era solo por el hecho de que posiblemente de intentar huir acabase sufriendo un destino aciago, sino que… no quería hacerlo: estaba demasiado embelesado por cómo Medivh le guiaba de vuelta hasta su habitación como para ni siquiera escuchar lo que le decía ¿cómo iba a pensar en irse, cuando esos ojos verdes parecían estar analizando su alma con cada mirada?

Pero quizás no había perdido del todo su sentido común: porque sabía que ese tono de verde ocultaba la desesperanza. Y que esa sonrisa ladina, como la de un lobo dispuesto a saltar sobre su presa, escondía un peligro real.

No sabe en qué momento habían llegado a su habitación, ni por qué Medivh le estaba mirando de una manera tan seria: posiblemente fuese verdad eso de que no le estaba prestando ni la más mínima atención a sus palabras y realmente estaba esperando a que respondiese algo, pero… no tenía la menor idea de qué decir.

Se encoge de hombros con la esperanza de que el Magus estuviese del suficiente buen humor (lo cual era irónico, teniendo en cuenta lo que acababa de pasar hacía… ¿Cuánto? No tenía la menor idea, pues no había manera posible de saber si había estado desmayado quince minutos, varias horas o algunos días) y pudiese escapar del apuro sin perder la vida.

\- Te preguntaba que si te encontrabas bien, Joven Confianza, pero estoy comenzando a lamentarlo – responde su maestro ante su silencio, hastiado por su falta de respuesta – estás pálido. Más de lo normal.

Khadgar se detiene unos segundos, pensando verdaderamente en cómo se sentía, pero no encontraba ningún tipo de problema, ¿de verdad estaba tan pálido?

No se reconoce en cuanto distraídamente se mira al espejo. Pues son sus propios ojos azules quienes le devuelven la mirada, pero… había cambiado.

Su pelo había tornado totalmente blanco, y desde luego, el brillo jovial de sus ojos había desaparecido, dando lugar a una profunda expresión de cansancio…

Por la Luz: parecía… viejo.

Y al mismo tiempo, no lo era.

\- ¿Qué… me has hecho? – inquiere, volteándose para mirar a su maestro con completa incredulidad ¿Estaba más alto? Khadgar podría jurar que ahora era más alto.

\- De nada. – Se limita a responder Medivh, y al ver que esa respuesta no es la esperada, suspira evidentemente irritado ante la aparente falta de comprensión de su aprendiz – ¿Voy a tener que darte la explicación larga? – Inquiere mientras se sienta sobre la propia cama a falta de algún sitio mejor donde hacerlo – Tienes una apasionante falta de mobiliario en esta habitación, definitivamente…

\- Intenté pararte antes de que te hicieras daño a base de dejarte cansado, y verdaderamente funcionó, porque te quedaste tranquilito un rato. La parte mala fue que bueno, te quedaste un poco viejo – comenta distraídamente como si fuese lo más normal del mundo – Pero no me mires así: no suelo probar este tipo de hechizos. Cuando necesito quitarme a alguien de en medio, y disculpa que te diga, suele ser por actitudes mucho menos agresivas que la tuya, simplemente elijo entre invocar a un demonio que haga el trabajo sucio y así no tener que molestarme, o acabo con todo rápida y eficazmente -Afirma, mostrando una sonrisa que enseñaba demasiados dientes como para ser inofensiva - Pero claro: tú tenías que sobrevivir, y eso era una situación un tanto novedosa para mi gusto.

\- Así que no me quedó más remedio que noquearte, y mira que te hiciste de rogar, porque entre tu patético intento de puñalada… que no sé si te lo explicaron en Dalaran, pero los cuchillos matan – indica con una mirada acusatoria – Y tú ibas blandiéndolo por ahí como si fueses a cortar el pan… Que vergüenza que dabas, de verdad… voy a tener que añadir cómo empuñar un cuchillo correctamente a tu lista de asignaturas…

\- Pero esto desvariando – Se interrumpe, divertido – Te estarás preguntando cómo es que no eres técnicamente viejo… bueno, me entró el sentimentalismo – admite, encogiéndose de hombros- Y no podía simplemente dejarte así. Llámalo remordimientos o simple sentido estético, pero no me gusta nada la idea de que parezcas un anciano decrépito que apenas puede tenerse en pie. Así que tuve que volver a abrir mi grimorio, para que después digas que no me preocupo por ti… - explica, haciendo un gesto desdeñoso con la mano como si no fuese algo importante, pero le siguiese resultando tremendamente molesto el haber tenido que hacerlo – Y con un poco más de magia (o mejor dicho, brujería, pero a fin de cuentas todo son lo mismo: mis herramientas de trabajo) te has quedado así: con el aspecto que supongo que tendrías dentro de unos treinta años, pero sin dar pena cada vez que respiras. Podría arreglar lo del pelo, pero creo que incluso te favorece…

Khadgar no había interrumpido el discurso de su maestro, demasiado impresionado como para ni siquiera pensarlo, porque a fin de cuentas ¿Qué podía decir? Sintiendo sus propias manos temblorosas, y evitando a toda costa enfrentarse al espejo de nuevo, levanta la vista del suelo – Y entonces… ¿Quién se supone que soy ahora? Si no soy el mismo chico que entró esta mañana… y ni siquiera sé si eso fue esta mañana, en Karazhan… ¿quién soy?

Medivh resopla, molesto ante tales dudas existenciales – Tú eres tú, idiota: físicamente has cambiado, pero no tengo la menor duda de que sigues siendo la misma persona – comenta, levantándose de la cama para darle un ligero toquecito en la nariz, en un ademán casi juguetón.

\- Además ¿qué importa quién seas? – Murmura su maestro mientras le toma por el mentón casi con cuidado, mirándole con tanta intensidad que Khadgar siente sus propias piernas temblar por ese mero contacto; una sombra de rubor apoderándose de su rostro mientras que la sonrisa de Medivh no hacía sino acentuarse…

Cielos, era tan difícil no dejarse llevar y capturar esos labios entre los suyos… ¿Y por qué detenerse ahí? Ya no había nada ni nadie que pudiese detenerlos… sería tan fácil simplemente dar un par de pasos más… su cama estaba ahí mismo, y el cuerpo de Medivh prometía ser cálido contra el suyo y a estas alturas estaba seguro de que no se equivocaba acerca de la reciprocidad de ese tipo de anhelos…

¿Pero qué clase de pensamientos estaba teniendo?

Y más ahora, cuando sabía perfectamente que el hombre que tenía ante él podría acabar con su vida con la misma facilidad con la que podría simplemente parpadear… y aun así…

Porque pese al cansancio y a todo lo que había ocurrido, daría cualquier cosa con tal de poder volver a sentirse entre los brazos de Medivh.

Esa idea le aterraba: una cosa era tener pensamientos intrusivos, pero esto…

Esto no se parecía ni por asomo a cómo se comportaba habitualmente.

Y eso era preocupante: necesitaba salir de la torre lo más rápido posible antes de que finalmente continuase con esa línea de ideas.

O antes de que finalmente hiciese algo para pasar a la acción.

Casi con un respingo, se separa bruscamente de Medivh, como si el mínimo contacto hubiese sido suficiente como para quemarle la piel.

No puede evitar mirar hacia la puerta: abierta, como una promesa. Si fuese lo suficientemente rápido, podría salir corriendo y quizás dejar atrás al Magus. Solo quizás, claro, porque es plenamente consciente de que le está mirando con una expresión de total asombro ¿Había sido este el gesto que provocaría ese último cambio de humor en el su maestro y estos serían definitivamente sus últimos momentos?

\- Por favor… - murmura, como una súplica – Deja que me vaya.

Lo que recibe como respuesta es una carcajada por parte del Magus, quien se cruza de brazos antes de volver a sentarse sobre la cama: si estaba tratando de ocultar que estaba molesto, Khadgar no podía asegurarlo.

\- ¿Quién ha dicho que la puerta esté cerrada? – Comenta Medivh con una expresión casi divertida si no fuese tan amenazante mientras le señala el camino con una mano – Siempre has sido libre de irte, mi Joven Confianza. No pienso ponerte ninguna pega en tu camino ni ir a perseguirte: a fin de cuentas, tampoco lo hice la última vez ¿verdad?

Khadgar está a punto de no creerle: a fin de cuentas, era demasiado fácil que simplemente pudiese marcharse por esa puerta y olvidarse de todo lo que había sucedido sin más problemas que su propia carga de conciencia. Tenía que haber alguna trampa o artimaña: quizás su partida hiciese enfadar al Magus y perdiese ese tono tan calmado y la poca paciencia que tenía.

Quizás lo que esperaba era un acto de fe por parte de su aprendiz.

Pero la fe es un asunto espinoso: podía confiar en Medivh; en que no le haría daño mientras estuviese en esa torre…

Pero otra cosa era tener fe no solo en su futuro, sino en el propio destino de Azeroth.

\- A pesar de todo, acabarás volviendo a este lugar… – Escucha murmurar al que fue su maestro, a modo de irónica despedida antes de darse media vuelta y descender uno a uno los escalones de la torre, temiendo que cada uno de sus pasos fuese el último.

Pero no ocurre nada, ni siquiera cuando cruza el umbral, dejando atrás la torre en la que ha pasado tanto tiempo y atraviesa los amplios jardines: lo único que siente es la nostalgia.

Y podía doler tanto como una herida real, porque con cada paso siente como si se estuviese desangrando lentamente, pero no era ningún hechizo ni brujería, sino sus propios remordimientos.

Aunque… a fin de cuentas, estaba haciendo lo correcto.

¿Verdad?


	2. 2.

No sabe cuánto tiempo lleva caminando, alejándose cada vez más de Karazhan, pero el Bosque del Ocaso estaba cerca, y ya casi podía ver la última colina, que marcaba el acceso al montañoso valle que formaba el Paso de la Muerte…

Solamente tendría que subir esa cuesta para perder la torre de vista, y el primer pueblo no estaba tan lejos: tardaría un par de días en llegar a Ventormenta a pie, pero con un poco de suerte podría alcanzar la capital sin encontrarse con ninguna avanzadilla orca.

O incluso mejor: se encontraría con soldados humanos.

Una fría estaca de hielo se clava en su pecho al recordar que esta vez no se encontraría con el propio Anduin Lothar…

Se pregunta por unos instantes si habrá llegado la noticia de su desaparición a Ventormenta: evidentemente, no cree que Medivh haya dejado que su muerte se haya filtrado…

Cómo iba a hacerlo, si se encargó personalmente de que nadie saliese vivo de esa torre salvo él…y Garona. En ese momento advierte que no había sabido nada del destino de la semiorco.

Ni siquiera sabe cómo iba a explicar lo que había pasado en…

Y entonces es cuando comete un error, mirando hacia atrás y distinguiendo la oscura forma de la torre, con todas las luces apagadas, entre los últimos rayos del crepúsculo.

¿Qué se suponía que estaba haciendo? Claro que podía marcharse, pero… ¿a dónde?

Garona había desaparecido, sus antiguos maestros en Dalaran habían muerto, y quienes no lo habían hecho, iban a acosarle con preguntas que no estaba seguro de poder responder. Anduin Lothar tampoco estaba ya para creerle, y desde luego, el Rey Llane no iba a dar crédito de sus palabras: preferiría darle por loco antes de aceptar la verdad sobre su amigo.

Ni siquiera él mismo podría dar crédito a sus palabras, por la Luz…

En un instante, sus piernas dejan de ser lo suficientemente fuertes como para soportarle, dejándole caer de rodillas al suelo… Medivh tenía razón, siempre la tenía…

 _“A pesar de todo, acabarás volviendo a este lugar”_ Habían sido sus palabras exactas y…

Ya no le debía lealtad a Ventormenta, ni a Dalaran, ni a Azeroth: se la debía a él. No: ni siquiera era ya un asunto de lealtades, era simplemente lo que deseaba hacer contra lo que se suponía que debería hacer…

Pero en su egoísmo, se encuentra a sí mismo incapaz de condenarse a una vida de miseria, aunque eso implicase la miseria para el resto del mundo. A fin de cuentas ¿qué habían hecho por él, salvo juzgarle y enviarle a una torre alejada de cualquier cosa que hubiese conocido junto a un maestro que no era precisamente famoso por tratar con cariño a sus asistentes (porque él había sido el único lo suficientemente bueno como para poder haber sido un aprendiz) con la vana esperanza de que sobreviviese?

No: le habían enviado a esa torre a morir.

Ya era hora de que dejase de preocuparse por gente que había tenido tan poca deferencia con él, ¿no era cierto?

Con una pequeña risa amarga, vuelve a levantarse y comienza a andar en la dirección opuesta: con un poco de suerte, podría volver a Karazhan antes de la media noche.


	3. 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es el capítulo donde Kyuu grita.

La oscuridad era casi total cuando llega a la puerta de Karazhan, solo rota por un tímido farolillo que no recordaba haber visto jamás junto a la entrada… ¿Significaba eso que su maestro le esperaba?

Khadgar no puede reprimir una sonrisa irónica ante el pensamiento, sintiéndose azorado ante la propia idea, aunque no sabe por qué.

Con una decisión que no siente, toma aquella pequeña lámpara con mucho cuidado de que la vela de su interior no se apague: seguía sin verse ninguna otra luz proveniente de la torre, y eso era un poco preocupante, pero… estaba seguro de que iba a poder encontrar a Medivh ahí dentro: no podría haberse marchado a ningún otro lugar y a fin de cuentas…

Le había dejado una linterna como bienvenida.

Y puede comprobar que también le había dejado la puerta abierta, pues la pesada madera cede sin dificultad en cuanto la empuja, mostrándole la misma entrada que había encontrado ante sí cientos de veces. Al marcharse ni siquiera se había fijado, pero alguien había limpiado la sangre y se había llevado al pobre Moroes: sin lugar a dudas el propio Medivh.

A lo lejos, podía visualizar cómo el pasadizo a las profundidades de la torre seguía abierto, casi invitándole a entrar, a la vez que las escaleras que ascendían hasta las plantas superiores.

Tenía que tomar una decisión: subir o bajar.

Apenas tarda unos segundos en elegir:  no estaba listo como para bajar de nuevo esas escaleras, no todavía. Había huido de la torre tratando de evitar ese tipo de pensamientos, y aunque había vuelto… todavía era demasiado pronto para enfrentar esa realidad.

Y quizás tuviese que bajar igualmente en busca de Medivh, pero pensaba dejar que esa fuese su última opción.

Las escaleras de Karazhan le reciben en completo silencio, solo roto por el propio eco de sus pasos en la penumbra, y cada escalón le parece como si estuviese escalando una montaña, porque ni siquiera sabe qué es lo que se supone que va a decirle a su maestro en cuanto le vea.

Posiblemente va a tener que improvisar.

Finalmente, y tras lo que parece el ascenso más largo de su vida en la torre, termina encontrando al Magus en el observatorio, dándole la espalda. El suelo está lleno de papeles: restos de cuadernos viejos y no tan viejos, y posiblemente ese brillo dorado que evidencia la presencia de su pequeña linterna sea aquel dichoso astrolabio, arrojado sin ningún remordimiento contra el suelo de piedra.

Medivh no parecía haber reparado en su presencia, apoyado como estaba sobre la barandilla del balcón y aparentemente concentrado en el paisaje alrededor de la torre, a pesar de que la luz era insuficiente como para que pudiese observar nada más que las lejanas estrellas.

Y si había reparado en él, no parecía importarle; pues no se mueve ni un ápice en cuanto Khadgar se acerca hasta él, aun indeciso sobre lo que iba a decirle.

Pero no había necesidad de usar palabras: a veces las miradas bastan para entenderse, sobre todo cuando ambos sabían exactamente cómo iba a desarrollarse la conversación… ¿para qué perder el tiempo, pues?

Lo que no esperaba era la simpleza con la que deja la linterna apoyada contra la propia barandilla del balcón para poder tomar a Medivh entre sus brazos, pues la sonrisa que curva los labios del Magus no oculta ninguna oscuridad… de hecho, es la sonrisa más sincera que jamás se dibujó en ellos.

Besarle era simplemente seguir el orden natural de las cosas.

Igual que lo era el hecho de que Medivh le devolviese el abrazo, pegándose aún más a él con tal de profundizar ese beso.

Cielos, seguía sabiendo igual deberían hacerlo que las cenizas de un fuego y el peligro, pero quizás era que empezaba a gustarle, o quizás era que ambos comprendían que tipo de pactos y promesas estaban haciéndose en silencio con cada beso, con cada caricia y cada suspiro. Porque no había necesidad de dar explicaciones, ni tampoco manera de hacerlo: simplemente era algo que siempre había existido, pero que no habían sido capaces de aceptar hasta ahora.

Habían necesitado darle la vuelta a su mundo para poder ver la realidad.

Y seguirían haciéndolo, porque de la misma manera que uno no podía ignorar una verdad por amarga (o dulce) que resultase una vez la conocía, ellos no podían continuar viviendo como lo habían hecho hasta ahora: ignorando sus propios anhelos.

¿Por qué? ¿Por un antiguo protocolo? ¿Por miedo a no entenderse… o al rechazo?

Es finalmente Medivh quien entrelaza sus dedos con los suyos, separándose momentáneamente de él para dar apenas unos pasos hacia la salida del observatorio: sus intenciones estaban implícitas en sus movimientos, así como en el deseo que oscurecía su mirada y era perceptible incluso ante la tambaleante luz de aquella única vela.

Y, aun así, pese al momento que estaban compartiendo, y que compartirían, todo su semblante estaba teñido no solamente por los anhelos de la pasión, sino que se añadía esa inquietud silenciosa que había gobernado sus vidas durante demasiado tiempo.

Era sensible, pero innecesario.

No ahora, que el tramo de escaleras hasta el dormitorio de su maestro seguía siendo extenuantemente largo, y la vez había ocurrido en el paso de un suspiro, un mero interludio hasta lo que ambos llevaban tanto tiempo ansiando.

Porque seguían sin necesitar palabras, cuando sus manos eran las únicas que necesitaban expresar algo mientras luchaban por deshacerse de una maldita vez de todas aquellas dichosas capas de ropa.

Y tal era la dicotomía, que sus prendas eran simples y acabaron descartadas sobre el suelo en cuestión de segundos; mientras que él aún trataba de deshacer todos esos nudos y lazos que adornaban las túnicas de Medivh: en una ocasión le parecieron sencillas, aunque elegantes; pero ahora que tenía el dudoso placer de tenerlas entre sus manos, eran toda una pesadilla.

\- Déjame ayudarte – murmura el Magus, y Khadgar advierte que son las primeras palabras que le ha escuchado pronunciar desde su regreso; y que su voz es áspera y ligeramente ahogada, con el tono de alguien que ha pasado demasiado tiempo en completo silencio y que ha estado llorando.

Y mientras las manos de Medivh rozan las suyas, ayudándole a retirar todas aquellas capas de ropa, cierta oscuridad en su interior le insta imaginar esa voz tan cruda y tomada por la tristeza deshaciéndose en gemidos mientras repite su nombre.

Porque por un momento, no puede reprimir el pensamiento de que Medivh había estado llorando por él. No por todo lo que había ocurrido, pues parecía incluso alegre esa misma tarde (¿tarde? El tiempo había transcurrido de una manera un tanto confusa y ni él mismo sabría decir cuánto estuvo vagando por el Paso de la Muerte como un alma en pena antes de volver) cuando había hablado con él. Como si lo único que verdaderamente le hubiese afectado de verdad no hubiese sido la muerte de sus amigos bajo sus propias manos, sino el hecho de que él hubiese sobrevivido o no.

Incluso se había esforzado porque Khadgar no advirtiese que realmente se preocupaba por él.

Pero no era el momento de estar pensando en los motivos detrás de cada acción, pues tras algo de forcejeo y tras verse apresado por un instante por una correa rebelde, la complicada túnica cae al suelo, revelando la figura de Medivh… Y era mucho mejor a como lo había imaginado en sus más vergonzosas fantasías.

Casi como si estuviese bajo la influencia de un hechizo, uno voluntario y que jamás hubiese tratado de resistir, le sigue hasta la cama; embelesado por cada uno de sus sutiles movimientos, por aquella sonrisa capaz de hacer que se le olvidase hasta su nombre, por simplemente la manera en que el pelo le cae descuidadamente sobre la espalda desnuda en cuanto se gira.

La Luz, o el Destino, o la Casualidad, o cualquier cosa que hubiese, si es que había alguna, sabía que no había visto nada más hermoso en su vida.

Es entonces cuando tiene un ligero golpe de realidad, comprendiendo lo que se disponía a hacer entre la penumbra de esa habitación junto al hombre que llevaba tanto tiempo deseando, y su propia inseguridad le para en seco. ¿Podrá dar la talla, especialmente con su propia inexperiencia como un lastre ineludible? ¿Qué pasaría si no era lo suficientemente bueno? Ya era un amalgama de dudas cuando regresó a la torre; incluso cuando las manos del Magus se entrelazaron con las suyas, guiándole hasta su habitación seguía sin saber qué estaba haciendo exactamente más allá de desearle con total devoción.

-¿Qué te ocurre? – La voz de Medivh le alcanza súbitamente, con un matiz sinceramente preocupado mientras le echa los brazos al cuello, una chispa de inquietud prendiéndose en sus ojos verdes que trata de esconder tras una sonrisa socarrona - ¿No será que tú…?

Khadgar niega con la cabeza, demasiado avergonzando como para expresarse en voz alta; pero en lugar de la burla que había esperado, lo único que obtiene por parte del Magus es una pequeña sonrisa de complicidad y un beso capaz de derretir a cualquier incauto que se hubiese dejado atrapar por él.

\- Es todo un honor, mi Joven Confianza – murmura a la par que tira de él hasta que ambos quedan tumbados sobre la cama – Pero no puedo dejar que esta situación continúe.

Sin permitir que Khadgar proteste ni darle más explicaciones, Medivh lleva sus labios hasta los suyos, guiando a quien fue su aprendiz de manera tan delicada como autoritaria. Y desde luego, Khadgar no muestra ni el más mínimo intento de protesta, siguiendo cada uno de los movimientos del Magus casi de manera reverencial.

Porque no era solo el anhelo de poder deslizar sus manos por la piel desnuda de su maestro, ni el dejar pequeñas marcas en su cuello como huellas del paso de sus labios por el mismo; sino el simple hecho de poder hacerlo: era algo que iba en contra de todo lo que se suponía que deberían hacer, y romper ese dogma daba una extraña satisfacción. Después de todo ese tiempo, de todas aquellas penurias y noches sin dormir, pensando en lo equivocado que estaba y en lo iluso que era; por fin podía hacer lo que deseaba.

Lo que ambos deseaban, puesto que las manos de Medivh buscaban casi desesperadamente tan solo un centímetro más de su piel, un punto de apoyo donde agarrarse como si su propia cordura estuviese en juego mientras ambos daban rienda suelta a sus propios deseos: buscándose el uno al otro, masturbándose sin ningún apremio.  

Porque no eran solamente besos y caricias, era la más simple manifestación del deseo: eran arañazos en la espalda y la mirada oscurecida de Medivh mientras le lamía los dedos con parsimonia, demostrándole lo que podría hacer con la lengua en una situación donde pudiese dar rienda suelta a sus habilidades.

Pero no había tiempo para tales asuntos: porque a pesar de que la noche era literalmente suya, el anhelo que existía entre ambos hace imposible tomarse más de unos segundos entre beso y beso, entre cada una de sus caricias. Se necesitaban el uno al otro como si fuese una cuestión ineludible.

Y desde luego, no pensaban posponer sus ansias ni un solo segundo más.

Y el hecho de que Medivh no solo se entregase, sino que le guiase, llevando las temblorosas manos de quien fue su aprendiz a través de la cara interna de sus muslos hasta el interior de sus nalgas, ahogando un gemido ante el simple contacto de sus dedos, humedecidos por la propia saliva del Magus no ayudaba en absoluto a su autocontrol.

Porque a pesar de todo, Khadgar lo sabía: sabía que no estaba en absoluto en control de la situación. Pues cada uno de los gemidos y jadeos de Medivh, completamente desinhibido de toda vergüenza o timidez, era suficiente como para haberle hecho temblar; simplemente esa mirada con los ojos entrecerrados y aquella sonrisa hubiesen sido suficiente para hacer que se sonrojase y apartase la mirada con celeridad, escondiéndose ante sí mismo.

Pero no habían llegado tan lejos para quedarse en ese punto, pues Khadgar se encuentra rápidamente siguiendo los movimientos de su mano con su propia cadera de manera inconsciente, sintiendo que de no hacer algo con celeridad, iba a convertirse en una sensación sencillamente insoportable.

\- Por favor… - suplica, sin separarse un ápice de su maestro, demasiado embelesado como para ni siquiera apartar la mirada – Permíteme…

No llega a acabar la frase antes de que Medivh se le eche encima, silenciándole con un beso que evidencia que está tan desesperado por continuar como él. Lo que si que resulta inesperado es como el propio Magus invierte los roles, pasando de una pasividad donde prácticamente se ofrecía a estar dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de obtener lo que ansiaba.

Khadgar esboza una sonrisa de autosatisfacción mientras el Magus se posiciona cuidadosamente sobre su erección; una sonrisa que pronto se deshace en gemidos con cada mínimo movimiento de caderas.

Definitivamente, aquello estaba resultando ser mucho mejor que en su imaginación.

No había nada capaz de detenerles ahora, no cuando con cada movimiento, cada simple roce y desde luego cada embestida provocaba que ambos gimiesen, buscando cada vez más contacto mientras el deseo era prácticamente tangible; evitando que pudiesen pensar o decir nada coherente.

Porque quizás no hacía falta coherencia: simplemente eran ellos dos adorándose el uno al otro.

Pero nada podía durar eternamente: pronto, los gemidos se hacen más intenso, el ritmo errático y lo que originalmente fueron caricias tornan prácticamente en arañazos mientras se aproximan a su orgasmo, abandonándose a él sin ningún tipo de reparo.

Aun jadeando por los retazos de la pasión, Khadgar toma a Medivh entre sus brazos sin preocuparse de nada más que de tenerle cerca mientras se pregunta si su maestro se sentiría igual de vulnerable que él en un momento tan íntimo como ese.

No pensaba separarse de él por nada del mundo.


	4. 4.

La claridad grisácea que lo tomaba todo justo después del amanecer era especialmente acentuada en el Paso de la Muerte ahora que tanto la vegetación como la tierra del interior del valle habían tomado un matiz oscuro, como si incluso ellos supiesen que algo estaba yendo terriblemente mal.

Posiblemente alguien versado en tales asuntos, o que al menos tuviese una buena conexión con la naturaleza, quizás un druida o un chamán, fuese capaz de detectar el problema a tiempo.

Incluso es probable que tras examinar la ajada corteza de los árboles u observar la cada vez más cenicienta tierra, decidiese salir huyendo de ese valle y de la torre que lo gobernaba.

Pero como Khadgar era completamente ajeno a esos asuntos más allá de sus propias corazonadas, a las cuales había decidido ignorar a una velocidad pasmosa, lo único fuera de lo común que existía para él era que tenía frío.

Y aunque Karazhan nunca había destacado por ser especialmente cálida, sus muros de piedra impidiendo las inclemencias del clima de la misma manera en que evitaban que se transmitiese el calor en el interior de los mismos salvo que uno se arrimase a la chimenea más cercana, aquello empezaba a tomar un carácter sobrenatural.

Tras unos minutos tratando de encontrarle motivo a por qué demonios hacía tanto frío, enredándose perezosamente entre las sábanas de una cama que no podía ser la suya, decide abrir los ojos ante la inevitable luz que se filtraba por una ventana que no debería estar abierta.

Y a pesar de todo, tarda unos instantes en advertir que estaba en la cama de Medivh.

Solo.

Y que todo lo que había sucedido el día anterior había sido real.

No sabe si clasificarlo como una pesadilla o como un sueño difuso, a juzgar por el hecho de que pese a todo lo ocurrido, no solo seguía con vida, sino que además todo había sido…

Perfecto.

Por muy irónico que resultase, por terrible que fuese definir de aquella manera la tragedia que se había cernido sobre la torre, haciendo que hasta los propios cimientos de la misma pareciesen conocer los secretos que albergaba, no había una palabra mejor para ello.

¿Era siniestro? Sin lugar a dudas: pero eso no evitaba que fuese adecuado.

Cuando considera que ha pasado demasiado tiempo tratando de buscar cobijo entre las sábanas de una cama que sin duda le queda grande, se revuelve en la misma, buscando con la mirada su propia ropa al advertir su propia desnudez. Desde luego, hubiese sido mucho pedir que esta no estuviese tirada de cualquier manera por la habitación, tal y como la habían dejado la noche anterior. Ni siquiera se había molestado en procurarse una túnica que no estuviese manchada de sangre, pero tendría que servir por el momento.

Ahora lo que necesita son respuestas.

Y desde luego, sabe dónde encontrarlas.


	5. 5.

\- De verdad necesitas que lo diga en voz alta - El Magus no lo pregunta, sino que lo afirma mientras corta el silencio que había caído como un pesado manto sobre la biblioteca tras su llegada.  Había muchos tipos de silencio, pero aquel era de los peores: era la incertidumbre, el profundo terror que había gobernado sus vidas hasta hacía apenas horas.

Porque tras años de vivir con ese yugo, era complicado librarse de él: incluso cuando la noche anterior todo se había desarrollado como si fuesen viejos amantes y no simples marionetas de las circunstancias.

Aún a estas alturas, Medivh tenía esa chispa de temor en sus ojos, como si Khadgar fuese a desaparecer de su vida como un sueño al llegar el día. Porque a pesar de todo, seguía siendo solo un hombre, y tener poder como para doblegar a cualquiera a su voluntad con un simple gesto de sus manos y el hechizo adecuado solo hacía más evidente lo mucho que le había afectado la presencia del joven.

\- Porque siempre has sido un curioso, y necesitas saberlo - suspira, bajando la mirada en un súbito derroche de timidez - Porque si no lo escuchas directamente de mis labios, continuarás teorizando, enarbolando ideas que quizás solo tengan sentido para ti y que cada vez se alejaran más y más de la realidad.

El Magus deja con cuidado la pluma que había estado usando en su tintero, fingiendo una tranquilidad que no sentía antes de volver a alzar la mirada hacia su aprendiz: ojos verdes encontrándose con azules.

\- Y quizás debería ser sincero -afirma sin ninguna vacilación - Pero he tardado tanto tiempo en verlo por el mismo motivo por el que yo he demorado tanto en aceptarlo como algo real; y sinceramente, no te culpo por ello.

Khadgar siente su mundo temblar por un segundo ante las palabras de su maestro, y está a punto de replicar cuando este alza la mano y le pide discretamente que guarde silencio. Al parecer ese tipo de costumbres no desaparecían tan fácilmente.

\- Y evidentemente, eso se debe a que este mundo está corrupto hasta sus cimientos. Llevamos nuestras vidas siendo poco más que engranajes en la maquinaria del Destino: tú interpretando al fiel aprendiz y yo interpretando el papel del Maestro - Hace un gesto desdeñoso con la mano, como si sus propias palabras le repugnasen - Y dentro de esos papeles no había lugar para nada más: yo te enseñaba y tú aprendías.  Porque yo no era Medivh, sino el Guardián; y tú no eras Khadgar, ni mi Joven Confianza: eras simplemente un Aprendiz.

Las palabras de Medivh se cargan de una profunda tristeza mientras su mirada se ensombrece: aquella era la expresión de un hombre derrotado que había tomado una decisión terriblemente trágica, pero a sus ojos necesaria - Este mundo ya me ha arrebatado muchas cosas, Khadgar.  Demasiadas horas entre libros que no quería leer y suficientes oportunidades dejadas atrás porque se suponía que no era mi destino... - el Magus guarda unos segundos de silencio, perdido entre las posibilidades de su propio pasado.

-No pienso permitir que se me siga negando la posibilidad de vivir: si este mundo debe arder para que de sus cenizas nazca uno nuevo, que así sea.

\- Y no pienso esconderme tras argumentos vacíos como la justicia: sabes tan bien como yo que me da igual lo que otras personas hagan o dejen de hacer con sus aprendices – Hace un gesto de desdén con la mano – Igual que poco me importaron aquellos que intentaron estudiar aquí antes que tú y que ni siquiera tuvieron el honor de ser llamados mis aprendices.

\- Esto ya es algo entre tú y yo, mi Joven Confianza. Y es así como debe seguir siendo. – Afirma el Magus de manera tajante mientras se levanta de la mesa donde había estado sentado – Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo miles de asuntos que…

Medivh no llega ni a terminar la frase antes de que Khadgar le detenga a mitad de su intento de huida, atrapándole por el brazo con decisión.

Quizás si de algo había que culpar a Medivh, era de haberle dado suficiente confianza en sí mismo como para permitirse un gesto como ese.

\- No has hecho más que hablar sobre lo inevitable de las circunstancias y cómo hemos esquivado el tema negando nuestros propios deseos, pero… - Ni siquiera se detiene a pensar en sus propias palabras, prácticamente desafiando al Magus con cada una de ellas – Pero tú no haces más que seguir esquivando el tema como una verdad incómoda.

\- Porque te da miedo -Afirma el aprendiz mientras reafirma su presa sobre el brazo de su maestro, haciendo caso omiso de la mirada que éste le dedica. En el pasado, habría corrido a esconderse ante una mirada como aquella, o tan solo la mitad de intensa; pues no había que ser un experto para sentir la ira que brillaba en los ojos de Medivh al verse no solo contrariado, sino rebatido por el joven. Pero ahora Khadgar no era un aprendiz asustado, por irónica que resultase tal afirmación.

Y pensaba asegurarse de hacerse oír.

\- Pero desde luego, no tenías miedo del mundo exterior, ni de que fuese un estorbo en tus planes. Porque sabes que podría haberlo entendido, de la misma forma en que lo he entendido ahora – Comenta, casi con un tono aburrido mientras deja que su mirada se pierda distraídamente en algunos rincones de la biblioteca – Creo que por aquella esquina fue donde tuve que barrer las cenizas de lo que probablemente fue uno de mis predecesores – pronuncia con neutralidad, recordando los retazos de tela que se mezclaban con las cenizas – Ni siquiera en ese momento me importó demasiado tener que hacerlo y tampoco es que pensase mucho en el tema.

\- Porque, no era temor ante la opinión de los demás, ni siquiera ante la tuya propia. No: era miedo al rechazo.

Medivh se libra bruscamente de la mano que Khadgar mantiene sobre su brazo, apartándose de él mientras comienza a vocalizar una negativa que jamás llega a pronunciar, pues advierte que sus propias palabras quedaban vacías. Estaba claro que Khadgar se equivocaba, pero ¿Por qué? Por todo lo que había en este mundo: él era el Guardián, independientemente de cuantos codiciasen, envidiasen o simplemente no reconocieran su poder, era el mejor hechicero que jamás pisó Azeroth. Claro que no le importaba lo que opinasen aquellos magos que se creían superiores mientras se escondían en una ciudad rodeada de lujos y tras tomos de conocimientos que no podían llegar a comprender. Hombres y mujeres pomposas que no solo desaprovechaban su propio talento, sino que además premiaban la mediocridad.

Desde luego, les había hecho un favor incluyéndolos en sus planes: lo más grandioso que jamás se había cruzado en sus vidas había sido él.

Entonces, era simplemente ilógico que él, de entre todas las personas, se encontrase sin saber qué decirle al joven que había sido, y técnicamente seguía siendo su aprendiz mientras le miraba con total tranquilidad desde el otro lado de la habitación, casi burlándose de él al saber que no iba a darle ninguna respuesta más que su silencio.

En cualquier otra circunstancia, se sentiría orgulloso del muchacho.

\- Si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría continuar – anuncia el joven que ya no era tan joven casi con dulzura – Porque no teníamos miedo de que el otro nos rechazara, ni del rechazo en general. Porque de la misma manera en que yo lo sabía, pero no quería verlo y recurría a cualquier excusa posible para ignorar el hecho de que siempre tuviste una palabra amable para mí o aparecías a mi lado con total celeridad cuando uno de mis experimentos no daba el resultado esperado, tú también lo sabías… - Se rasca la nuca, nervioso y como si apenas unas frases antes sus palabras no hubiesen sonado casi como una amenaza – Porque creo que no he sido precisamente la persona más sutil…

Medivh no puede sino esbozar una sonrisa, sin saber exactamente qué es lo que encuentra tan gracioso – Definitivamente, no. Te sonrojabas como una doncella cada vez que te dirigía más de dos palabras…

\- Lo sigues haciendo, de hecho.

Por un momento, Khadgar pierde completamente el hilo de sus pensamientos, sorprendido ante la afirmación de Medivh. Maldita sea ¿Estaba colorado por sus propias palabras o solamente porque el Magus se lo había dicho?

Pero no podía retirarse ahora, no cuando había llegado tan lejos en su improvisado monólogo.

\- Quizás sí que lo haga… - comenta, tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto con un gesto desdeñoso – Pero no es una costumbre mucho peor que la tuya de darle vueltas a las cosas sin llegar a pronunciarlas en voz alta.

Khadgar nota como su propio pulso se concentra en sus oídos, y desde luego, ya no le queda ninguna duda de que verdaderamente está sonrojado; pero no hay nada que necesite más que escuchar aquellas palabras de la boca de su maestro. A pesar de que tácitamente ambos lo saben, de que no hay nada que se oponga (ni que pueda oponerse) ante ellos – Así que dímelo – Reclama mientras mantiene la mirada fija sobre el Magus - La razón por la cual no has acabado con mi vida pese a haber tenido cientos de momentos para hacerlo; la razón por la cual me dejas quedarme por aquí, por la cual…

\- De acuerdo, de acuerdo… - protesta Medivh, cortándole con sincera molestia – Sin lugar a dudas, eres realmente tedioso cuando te lo propones.

El Magus toma aire, como si se concentrara antes de recitar un complicado ensalmo o las palabras de un hechizo realmente intrincado, y sabe que realmente no debería resultarle tan complejo y que son meras palabras, pero…

No puede evitar sentir que no tiene el control sobre la situación, y eso le inquieta.

\- Te amo – Murmura finalmente sin mirar al joven que ya no era tan joven - ¿Ya estás contento? ¿Era eso lo que querías oír?

Khadgar no responde inmediatamente, una suave sonrisa amenazando con asomarse en las comisuras de sus labios, sino que avanza un par de pasos hasta volver a situarse junto al Magus, besándole simplemente porque podía hacerlo – Sí – responde aún contra los labios de su maestro – Eso era todo lo que necesitaba oír.

\- De acuerdo – Anuncia, volviendo sobre sus pasos para recoger parte de los apuntes que había dejado sobre la mesa - Entonces hazme el favor de ir a cambiarte de ropa antes de que te vuelvas uno con esa túnica sucia y ven a verme al observatorio: tenemos muchas cosas que planear y poco tiempo para ello.

Khadgar se dispone a descender las escaleras de vuelta a sus aposentos cuando se gira sobre sus propios talones.

\- Medivh

El Magus levanta una ceja, visiblemente molesto ante la insistencia de su aprendiz.

\- Yo también te amo.


	6. 6.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y este es el capítulo donde Kyuu me grita.

Apenas pasa una media hora desde que Khadgar abandona la biblioteca hasta que tiene que volver a ascender las interminables escaleras hasta el observatorio. Habría tardado menos de no ser que repentinamente la mitad de su armario le quedaba… bastante cómico. Las desventajas de ganar años con magia (O mejor dicho, brujería) y luego volver a perderlos, supone.

El lado bueno era que ya podía mirarse al espejo sin dudar de su propia identidad, lo cual se agradecía bastante.

Y a pesar de todo, seguía sintiendo un nudo en el estómago cuando, tras un ascenso que no era más corto ni más fácil a pesar de la innumerable cantidad de veces que lo había emprendido, cruza el umbral del observatorio.

Como era de esperar, su maestro le esperaba, entretenido con diversos artefactos cuya utilidad todavía no tenía del todo clara: sí, sabía utilizar un astrolabio, pero aún seguía preguntándose por qué era necesario cuando los relojes de bolsillo no eran tan poco comunes.

Sin saber qué decir o hacer, aguarda unos segundos plantado en medio de la habitación, indeciso mientras se percata de que, a diferencia con la noche anterior, todo volvía a estar relativamente ordenado.

Su indecisión parece divertir tremendamente a Medivh, quien no puede esconder una sonrisa mientras le indica que tome asiento en la mesa más cercana.

-Bueno, mi Joven Confianza – anuncia su maestro una vez ha tomado asiento – Es hora de que me expliques cómo vamos a solucionar esta situación.

-Evidentemente, tienes un plan.

-Por supuesto que tengo un plan – Señala el Magus, incapaz de suprimir una sonrisa ladina de entre sus labios – Lo que me interesa es saber qué harías tú. Adelante: pon a funcionar tu ingenio.

\- Bueno… - por un momento, el aprendiz se queda en blanco: tenía teorías, claro, pero no un verdadero plan para conseguir que, por una vez, las cosas fuesen bien. Pero desde luego, no podía quedarse callado. – Decir que todo ha sido un experimento terriblemente fallido es demasiado vago, así que supongo que…

\- ¿Qué es lo que supones? – Inquiere su maestro mientras alza una ceja, curioso por las teorías que estaba formando

\- Que ni siquiera podríamos decir que la torre fue atacada por demonios – Reflexiona, tentado de comenzar a morderse las uñas – Porque a estas alturas, esa historia sería demasiado poco creíble. Especialmente habiendo sobrevivido solamente nosotros dos.

\- Bueno, no fui yo quien se dedicó a ir por Ventormenta afirmando que por fin había acabado de volverme loco – acusa el Magus, ligeramente molesto – Y no me mires de esa manera ¿Acaso te creías que no iba a enterarme?

Khadgar siente sus mejillas colorearse mientras se concentra tanto en la mesa que sería capaz de memorizar cada una de las vetas de la madera – Fue un movimiento estúpido – Admite – Porque nadie creyó mis palabras y los que lo hicieron… bueno.

El Magus le observa con severidad, apoyando una mano sobre la mesa antes de hablar – Fue un movimiento estúpido, sin duda. Pero eres joven y todavía tenías esperanza de que la gente creyese la verdad y no lo que quieren creer.

\- Además, todos tus planes fallan a la hora de explicar por qué tanto tú como yo hemos sobrevivido y tú… Has adoptando este aspecto, por decirlo de manera sutil.

Khadgar no necesita más que un instante para saber responder a esa pregunta – Magia desencadenada. O, si pudiésemos usar la excusa de que la torre fue atacada, simplemente tendríamos que decir que me interpuse entre cualquier embate demoniaco y por eso además usted salió completamente ileso.

-Si hubiese salido ileso de cualquier ataque demoniaco, ten por seguro que sería gracias a mis propias habilidades – responde orgulloso Medivh, llevándose una mano al pecho en un gesto que parodiaba el drama – Se te olvida que sigo siendo el Guardián y, por ende, el mago más poderoso de Azeroth.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, el Magus alarga el brazo, acariciando la mejilla de su aprendiz con cuidado – Pero me parece loable que incluso en tu hipotética excusa, siga pareciéndote lógico el hecho de que te hayas puesto en peligro para garantizar mi bienestar - Y a pesar de todo, Khadgar no encuentra el menor sarcasmo en su voz – Es un gesto que habla mucho de ti, mi Joven Confianza.

\- Bueno… -- ¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer entonces?

El Magus sonríe enigmáticamente a su pregunta, dándole la espalda – Volverás a Dalaran, por supuesto.

Khadgar parpadea un par de veces, atónito ante las palabras de su maestro e incapaz de pronunciar una sola frase coherente. Volver a Dalaran no era una opción, y menos cuando tenía bien claro que todo lo que podía esperar de su futuro o su vida estaba entre los muros de aquella torre.

Medivh, por su parte, parece completamente serio en su decisión mientras rebusca algo entre las estanterías – No pongas esa cara: solo se trata de una medida temporal – Finalmente, parece encontrar lo que quería y vuelve a acercarse a su aprendiz – De continuar aquí, no serías ni la mitad de útil de lo que puedes serlo en Dalaran: para nuestra satisfacción, me he labrado la reputación de ser horrible con mis aprendices, así que nadie pondrá en duda que en esta torre ha ocurrido algo lo suficientemente horrible como para que regreses a la Ciudadela Violeta y no quieras hablar de ello.

\- Me estás pidiendo que les traicione – Señala Khadgar, cruzándose de brazos

\- Bueno, sería muy útil si en lugar de lloriquear todo el día o hacer lo que sea que hagas en tu tiempo libre, decidieses serme seguir mis consejos – Afirma el Magus mientras juguetea con lo que sea que tiene entre las manos – Pero a diferencia de ellos, que te han usado como un mero medio para obtener sus fines, yo te estoy dando la opción de elegir. ¿Dónde reside tu confianza, Khadgar?

El joven que ya no era tan joven no necesita más que unos segundos para contestar – Ellos me traicionaron primero.

El Magus profiere una carcajada, orgulloso de su aprendiz – Entonces toma esto – manifiesta mientras le tiende el objeto que tiene entre sus manos. Al principio Khadgar reconoce una pequeña piedra blanca con una runa grabada, pero… - Supongo que eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber qué es exactamente una Piedra de Hogar y lo suficientemente avispado como para que no tenga que explicarte a dónde conduce. Así que ya tienes todo lo necesario: cumple mis deseos y tendrás justicia, y todo lo que anheles.

\- ¿Y qué tengo que dar a cambio? – Pregunta el aprendiz, divertido, mientras vaga por la habitación, fingiendo estar distraído en cualquier superficialidad.

Pero no podía ignorar la mirada de Medivh, el modo en que sus ojos parecen chisporrotear y su sonrisa se afila. Sabe que estaba más que dispuesto a darlo todo por ese hombre, y no le quedaba ninguna duda al respecto.

\- Eso depende de lo que estés dispuesto a ofrecer – Responde finalmente el Magus de una manera un tanto enigmática.

\- No lo sé - Comenta el joven con una sonrisa ladina mientras se apoya sobre la barandilla – A fin de cuentas…

\- Creo que por primera vez soy libre de hacer lo que me plazca.


End file.
